elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmerene (Online)
Shimmerene is a city on the eastern coast of the island of Summerset in . Sublocations *Ealaren's House *Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *Plaza of the Eight **Abacean Imports **Shimmerene Wayshrine **The Crystal Crop *Monastery of Serene Harmony *Nyderion's Boarding Home *Prisoner's Hold (to the south) *Mages Guild *Shimmerene Dockworks *Shimmerene Waterworks *The Ruins Bazaar *Vinwysea's House Quests Main quests The Queen's Decree Razum-dar asks the Vestige to ask three citizens of Shimmerene their opinions on Queen Ayrenn's decree to allow other races onto the island of Summerset. Side quests A Tale of Two Mothers An Altmer named Lanarie asks the Vestige to look for her missing son, Arathel, whom the authorities arrested on accounts of his alleged involvement in a plot to kill a Sapiarch. Old Wounds A well-respected Mer named Halimorion was murdered by a mysterious assassin known only as the Ghost of the Green. Linwenvar asks the Vestige to help with the investigation. Notable items *''A Rejection of Open Borders'' – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *''An End to Isolation'' – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *''Arathel's Map'' – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion during "A Tale of Two Mothers" *''Cases of the Divine Prosecution'' – On a seat at the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Housing Brochure'' – Hanging on a pole in the Plaza of the Eight *''Investigating our Allies, Part 1'' – On a stone wall in the Plaza of the Eight *''Investigating our Allies, Part 2'' – On a stone wall outside the Monastery of Serene Harmony *''Tsoxolza's Letter'' – In Tsoxolza's Backpack to the west of the city *''Veya's Private Thoughts, Part 1'' – At the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Words and Power'' – On a shelf on the lower floor of the Mages Guild Characters Ealaren's House *Ealaren *Earnaire *Nuhar *Teraseldil Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *Cororrond (outside) *Culuire *Lanarie (outside) *Litaagonir *Talerion *Teldwennisse (outside) Mages Guild *Araitha *Cerunsawen *Curinure (outside) *Dessathiel *Glarg *Margrette Canne *Ohlinonde *Qualion *Taalinrel *Telorinwen Monastery of Serene Harmony *Larirmindil (outside) *Penunorwe (outside) *Vairabrian (outside) *Valaunce Manette (outside) Nyderion's Boarding Home *Cularime (outside) *Gaston Retiene (outside) *Ervona Rendo *Irsusah *Kelagi *Nyderion *Pad-Julan *Shei-Shei *Torkalgar Plaza of the Eight *Calibar *Daalinden *Hengolar *Henunewe *Indalinwe *Quelilmor *Rullenyorion *Shargalash *Tholdinor *Varandia Shimmerene Waterworks *Andranon *Aubykka *Black Wake Brigand *Black Wake Infernal *Black Wake Marauder *Black Wake Vanquisher *Black Wake Voidbringer *Dorkrivva *Fanasa Baro *Gwingelruin *Inalz *Kalind *Mush-Jekka *Yagrigbesh *Zulbek Vinwysea's House *Ganus Bero *Lenduldil *Sarrothiel *Vinwysea Outside front gate *Aldarch Tilcalar* *Corimin* *Veranquel* West of the city *Linwenvar* *Valnalmarin South of the city *Edelle* *Hirenariel* *Malirndon* *Olnewil* *Razum-dar* *Tinaducil* *Tirwlurion* *Urcelia* Other *Aroarise Bereloth *Bailiff Sorriel *Dominion Guard *Finyedalin *Ganorith *Meeh-Chuna *Midras *Orninlusea *Rasasah *Sevilirion *Sunantor *Tanulnyon *Tendyederion *Tumbomelion *Ulcellore *Yahba * These characters are quest-related and may disappear after completing said quest. Creatures *Bantam Guar *Bright Moons Lunar Moth *Butterfly *Cat *Coral Crab *Dog **Fleabag *Frog *Lesser Sea Adder *Nixad *Rat *Salamander *White Mane Horse Facilities *Cooking Fire – Upper floor of the Mages Guild, Ealaren's House, Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion, Nyderion's Boarding Home * Gallery Shimmerene Coast.png|View of the city from the coast Shimmerene (Online).jpg|Shimmerene at night Shimmerene Arch.png|Arch Shimmerene Red Tree.png|Red tree Shimmerene Spires.png|Spires Shimmerene Southern Dock.png|Southern dock Shimmerene Southern Dock Close-Up.png|Southern dock close-up Shimmerene Walls.png|Walls Shimmerene Dockworks.png|Dockworks Appearances * fr:Étincelance (Online) Category:Online: Cities